In the DVD specification, audio, video, sub-picture, and navigation data elementary streams are multiplexed at the pack level to form a program stream (called VOB—Video Object—in the DVD specification).
One solution to produce an enhanced content that complies with the DVD specification is to multiplex enhancement elementary stream(s) with the above-mentioned elementary streams at the pack level.
As the elementary streams are multiplexed at the pack level, it is not possible for the players to read only part of them.
Therefore, with such a solution, players will have to read all the data of an enhanced program stream in order to achieve de-multiplexing and recovery of the elementary streams.
It means that the enhanced program streams must comply with the transfer rate restrictions defined in the DVD specifications (table 5-2 for contiguous streams and annex K for interleaved streams) so as to be readable by any DVD compliant player.
As a consequence the upper limit of 10.8 Mbps (defined in table 5-2 of the DVD specifications) cannot be exceeded.
One of the objects of the invention is to propose a solution allowing to exceed this upper limit while permitting reading by any DVD compliant player.